I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel and rotation shaft assembly for a hose-winding cart.
II. Related Art and Other Considerations
Hose-winding carts are used for winding irrigation hoses, and typically comprise a supporting structure (or chassis), a drum for winding the hose, and two wheels.
In prior hose-winding carts, the wheels are fastened to a rotation shaft (which forms part of the supporting structure). The wheels are typically mounted by means of bolts, screws or other coupling means that are mounted after the wheel has been fitted on the rotation shaft itself.
Such a technique, however, disadvantageously slows assembly of the wheel and rotation shaft. This is a fairly unpleasant drawback, especially since hose-winding carts are frequently sold to the public not fully assembled.
Moreover, even after assembly a fastening element may become unfastened and then be lost, thereby rendering the cart immobile.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wheel and rotation shaft assembly for a hose-winding cart that provides a simplified and secure system for the assembly and retention of its component parts.